


An Angel's Heart

by RosetheAngel



Series: An Angel's Heart [1]
Category: Midnight Cinderella (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 07:18:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14491710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosetheAngel/pseuds/RosetheAngel





	An Angel's Heart

Princess Rosaline Receleste was made Wysteria's newest princess elect four months ago. In that short time period, she had successfully negotiated several peace treaties with Protea, Laurielia and Alder. This was due to the inexplicable coincidence that upon her placement on the throne, several technological discoveries were made in Wysteria. Among them were vast improvements in treating a wide array of diseases, new efficiencies in power manufacture and consumption, and significant developments in the speed of transportation. Wysteria had, almost overnight, become a trade giant, and its people were benefiting handsomely.

King Byron had heard the news about these technological developments. Not wanting his people to miss out on the benefits, he sent an invitation to the princess to discuss a trade deal. He was met with the oddest of replies: that Wysteria refused to trade with anyone they did not have an explicit peace agreement with. Not knowing what to make of this, Byron asked Sid for information about who on earth this princess was. What he learned was nothing short of shocking. Apparently the woman that had been chosen as princess had been at the palace that day to report to the ailing king himself, as she had just returned from a mission that was given to the country's special forces. Giles for some reason had singled her out on her way out of the palace. She was, in fact, one of the members of the special forces: a blade dancer. Capable of using almost anything as a weapon, blade dancers were as feared as they were revered for their grace and beauty when dancing. Sid had described her as a small woman who was nothing short of a firecracker. She was bold, brash, and at times sweet. One thing about her was certain: that she didn't seem to let anything get in her way. She was also... odd. She only wore gowns to formal events, dressing in what was traditionally worn by the country's prince otherwise, or one of her many blade dancer outfits. After hearing all of this Byron was rather perplexed. Would such a woman even agree to a peace treaty? There was only one way to find out.

This time, Byron sent a carefully worded invitation to the princess, asking her to visit Stein to discuss what she would require for both a peace and a trade treaty. This time the princess accepted. She was to arrive in two weeks time. The night Byron had received the letter of acceptance, he started to have some rather vivid dreams.

The first night he found himself standing in a grand room, with various instruments set up for people to play. He could hear a piano with a sweet melody. A short woman with long white hair sat on the piano bench, lightly hitting the keys, producing the sounds that reverberated through the room. On the stand where music normally would be placed was instead a locket, opened to two portraits. One of two small girls hugging each other and smiling. The other of a rather regal looking man posing as a monarch would for a traditional portrait. The music suddenly stopped as the woman threw her head into her hands, crying. Byron tried to speak to her, but it was as if he were a ghost. The room twisted and turned as he heard a man's voice say “Help her heal Byron.” At that he woke up.

The next night the same thing happened again, except after the woman started crying, she eventually stopped. She began to play again, this time though, she sang. She possessed the voice of an angel, though he couldn't make out the words. A sense of serenity overtook him as he listened to her. After her song she seemed to look right at him, and he finally saw her blueish purple eyes. The room began to spin again, and the man's voice sounded “Let her help you heal Byron.” As soon as the man's voice was gone he woke up.

The third night he found himself inside of Stein Castle's library. It looked to be the middle of the day, though no one was present in the library that he saw. He walked through the stacks of books till he noticed the sound of pained moaning. He walked towards the sound and found the woman from his previous dreams asleep on one of the couches. She had a pained expression on her face and had large beads of sweat trickling down her forehead. She kept mumbling in a language that he didn't recognize. He knelt down next to her to get a better look at her. Her breathing was ragged and tears were streaming down her face. One of her hands reached out, touching his shoulder. He gasped, having actually felt her touch. She started to whimper and in one quick motion wrapped her arms around him. The room once again began to spin and the man's voice from the previous nights sounded once more, “How you react will determine everything. Don't be afraid of letting her in.” Again he woke up.

The fourth night he found himself outside of Stein castle in the middle of the day. He was in the garden of stars with the woman that he kept seeing. She was walking towards him slowly, a small smile gracing her lips. Suddenly dark clouds appeared and the woman looked up to the sky in alarm. She was now running towards him. When she got to him she grabbed his hand and they both started running. She took him deep into Stein Castle, as if she knew every nook and cranny of the place. They stopped in an old part of the castle in front of a door that went nowhere. She took off a necklace that she was wearing, no a locket, and held it out in front of her. She started speaking in a strange language and the locket began to glow. The door disappeared and in it's place was a swirling mist of greens and blues. She looked him in the eye and said, “Trust me.” She grabbed his hand and they both went barreling through the mist. His vision swirled in a rainbow of colors, she seemed to have been lost into the abyss of the mist. The man's voice came back and said, “Trust her and you will live, let her leave without you and you will die.”

The fifth night began with him holding her hand after coming out the other side of the mist. They found themselves in a glade with a small lake in the center. Strange fireflies flitted about the open woods. Sounds of animals that he had never heard before were heard. The colors of the plants were vibrant, more so than any he had ever encountered before. She began to call out in the strange language he had heard several nights earlier. Though what answered her call was far from anything he would have ever expected. A pair of unicorn appeared out of the trees, bowing before the two of them. She motioned for him to get on one of them, as she just had. As they traveled a curious creature appeared: a golden colored dragon the size of a large bird flew in and landed on her shoulder. They conversed lightly, sometimes breaking out in laughter. As their journey neared its end, they approached a monumental castle, seemingly made of precious metals and gems. The world began to spin though this night no voice was heard.

The sixth night, he found himself looking out at a vast city that was illuminated by many lights from a balcony. He looked up at the stars and was startled, as all the familiar stars and constellations had been replaced with new ones. He heard footsteps behind him and turned to see the same woman from previous nights, though she was in a gown now. It was made of some sort of iridescent cloth, a deep purple in color. The dress was modest in the front, having a high neckline, but had no back. She looked at him and said, “I suppose it's time I showed you.” She closed her eyes and concentrated. A ring of light appeared around her as brilliant white feathered wings seemed to burst forth from her back. The large wings were a sight to see, not just because one didn't see wings just appear out of someone every day, but also because a golden glowing dust seemed to be traveling up and down the wings. She took her locket off and put it around his neck, speaking again in the strange language. She extended her hand to him as he took it. She smiled and flapped her wings, both of them taking off in flight. As they flew he could see other angels flying, though none of their wings had the strange dust in them. He saw more of the small dragons and odd fireflies on their journey through the night sky. After what seemed like hours they returned to the balcony where they had taken off. She retrieved her locket from him and her wings disappeared. She approached him and bit her lip before looking him in the eye. She stood on her tip toes and kissed him lightly on the lips. It felt as if electricity had surged through both of them. Once again, the world began to spin. No voice was heard, but he had the distinct feeling that the man was smiling at him.

The seventh night, he found himself walking into a secluded garden. The sound of a waterfall was echoing all around him as he turned the corner. He stopped in his tracks at what he saw: the woman bathing in a waterfall with a pool at the bottom. Nothing of her was left to the imagination. Having grown used to the fact that these were dreams, Byron approached. She seemed to take no notice of him at first. She smiled and laughed occasionally, all the while keeping her eyes closed. When she opened her eyes, they widened at first. But soon she had placed her hand on her hip, smiling devilishly. She slid into the water and approached the edge of the pool, the water still clear enough that nothing was hidden. She beckoned him with a single finger and he obeyed. “Like what you see Byron?” She asked coyly. He nodded and smiled. She ascended out of the water, the water forming stairs for her to walk on. She moved to him, and looked him in the eye. She tugged lightly on his eye patch, pressing her lips together. He nodded and removed the patch, as she gasped. She smiled and kissed both his eye lids. As he opened his eyes, she kissed him again, on the cheek, giggling lightly. She caressed his cheek with her hand as she moved closer to him, pressing her body against his. She kissed him hungrily, a small moan rising in her throat. She placed his hands on her body, the feeling of her slightly damp skin sending a shiver up his spine. Her kisses trailed to his neck and then back up to his ear. She whispered. “I want you Byron.” As she said this she moved one of his hands to her most sensitive area and bit his earlobe lightly. Much to his disappointment, the world started to spin again, the man's jovial laughter being the only thing he heard before he woke up.

Each night of the following week repeated the same dreams, though they began to be added onto one another, with the final night before the princess' arrival containing all previous dreams. The man's voice for the last time was heard upon completion of this final sequence, “What were your desires and what will actually be is for you to differentiate. Make the best decisions you can. Help her heal and let her heal you, this will help heal the world. Don't be afraid, she won't hurt you unless you hurt her. Good luck Byron, I'll be watching.” His vision then cascaded into a blackness that exploded into millions of small golden dust particles, with him floating in the center of it all. As the dust particles settled, he felt himself slowly waking up, his eyes opening as the last particle settled.

That afternoon, Byron and Albert waited at the front of Stein Castle for the princess of Wysteria to arrive. Her carriage quickly approached as it was accompanied by several knights, the one with a red cape being the lead. The carriage pulled up and the lead knight got off his horse. He opened the carriage door and a rather small woman hopped out. She was dressed in regal attire, though attire for a man. Both her trousers and shirt were a royal purple in color, the buttons and fringe being a gold. Her boots were black along with her belt. She had traditional fringe on her shoulders, also in the gold of the fringe, but made to look like rope. At either side of her was a sword in a scabbard. As she approached, Byron made the realization that standing right in front of him, was the woman he had been dreaming about for the past two weeks. She bowed formally and rose again, staring King Byron down and looking him directly in the eye. “It is an honor to meet you at least Your Majesty. My name is Rosaline Receleste. I am the Princess of Wysteria. Thank you very much for inviting me here to discuss a peace treaty in addition to a trade agreement. I have high hopes for our discussions,” she smiled brightly at him and then at Albert.


End file.
